


归墟

by Aquinnah



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Svalbard
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquinnah/pseuds/Aquinnah
Summary: 因纽特部落族长犬 X 人文学者狼斯瓦尔巴德群岛，极圈风物，前世今生梗。那些自远古苦苦挣扎的大神，是你我今生悲痛的容颜。又名莱姆斯追星手记……
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 7





	归墟

** 归墟 ** ****

** V ** ** ö ** ** lusp ** ** á **

_ 渤海之东，不知几亿万里﹐有大壑焉﹐实惟无底之谷﹐谓众水汇聚之处。名曰归墟。 _ ****

****

我又做了那个梦。

梦里有个男人，穿着一身像是动物皮毛制成的裘袄，身背弓刀，看着是个猎人的样子。只是距我的年代与地理位置，似乎都相去甚远。叫我难以辨别，这样的幻境，究竟是从何而来。那男人长着一头黑发，卷曲如海藻，一把束在脑后。那显露出来的侧影轮廓，五官深邃，有浓眉与细密羽睫。右耳上有一枚狼牙形状的银色耳钉。梦中我们二人，似乎是站立在某一座山隘之上，面前山影连绵，四处一片茫茫白雪。雪山玲珑剔透如水晶，没有一点杂质。仿佛满眼冰川，是世界尽头，史诗传说中的众神居所。

我始终看不清他的脸。

可我知道，我在渴望他。

这样毫无来由的，纯粹的渴求，好像只要我去到他的身边，一切困难都可以迎刃而解。这个凡尘俗世中的一切，都不能再束缚住我。这样的突如其来的感情，从我很小的时候，第一次梦到这个人，这样场景，就已经存在。好像海底火山，或者冰面下有巨大爆炸，烧得我必须向前，必须拼尽一切向那个幻影靠近。

醒来的时候，听到窗外爱丁堡城的夜雨声。

我失眠已久，不知从何时开始，只有极其疲惫的时候才可以勉强得到几个小时的睡眠。阖上眼睛的时候，得到的也不是无梦的安眠，反而接连不断被这样的幻境侵扰。这样的梦境，从很小的时候开始，后来愈演愈烈，好像连我的潜意识，都在催促自己动身，去寻找梦中的冰川和梦中的人。

我的成长经历其实并不算作很愉快。迄今为止二十三年的人生，在这个岛国摸爬滚打，似乎少有什么事称得上顺遂。一八八〇年三月，我出生在约克郡谷地，阴云笼罩的农庄上。母亲霍普本来有基础疾病，似乎是心脏不是很好。我对她的记忆，只剩下童年时期碎片式的画面。是能供我紧紧抱住的小腿，石楠花一样颜色的紫色裙摆，甘香的苹果泥与浆洗过的婴儿围嘴。这些回忆，在我五岁时戛然而止。在那之前母亲确乎已经卧床许久，终于在某一个多病的冬天，因并发肺部疾病过世。父亲始终没有原谅我。

我从小自己长大，在漫山羊群与绿树之间，渐渐长成现在的样子。很长一段时间里，父亲莱昂始终像是处在自己的世界中，对他唯一的儿子无暇旁顾。于是我对这世界所知的一切，统统来自于书籍报刊。到村中中小学念书的时候，身上的衣物都打着补丁，说话腔调像书中人，对街面上时兴的八卦也一概不感兴趣。由此受到同学们时限漫长的欺侮与孤立，诸般谩骂已是小事。至今仍然记得，小时候下雪天，被一群人压在雪地里不能起身。我始终体弱多病，到底也没有打赢过多少次。后来年纪渐长，越来越沉默，明白其实生老病死，物理意义上的痛苦，不过是困囿灵魂的枷锁。作用在躯壳上的苦痛，比不过精神的折磨。

后来父亲另娶，对方是临近农庄上带着小孩的孀妇。很会持家的样子，做惯农活的青年女人，轮廓很圆润，脸颊上总有温暖的红色。她知道哪里有便宜的皂角，如何用羊杂加上过冬窖藏的蔬菜制成牧羊人派。草场上石块垒成的牲圈墙上，都被在岩石缝隙中种满了花。她的三个小孩其实很吵闹，身体健壮，常徒步五英里，自己进约克城中帮家中采买生活所需。父亲与继母在韭葱浓汤上相视露出一种笑容，我多年未见。

她不像我母亲。

再过寥寥数载，我十七岁的时候，即离开家，北上爱丁堡，到一家手工书籍工坊做学徒，迄今已经五年。这期间，从未有一日，不曾梦见过极北之地的冰川与一身猎装的男人。我想过他究竟是谁，究竟为何出现在我梦中。但这么多年以来，我从未向任何人提起过他的存在。好像这是我与那熟悉的陌生人之间，一点心照不宣的默契。好像只凭借梦中这一点幻影，我就可以穿透物质世界的狭小格局，穿透这肉身所设下的种种限制。眼前也不再只有艰难困苦，柴米油盐。外界事物被推开，只剩下自我世界中的完整。

这算作是一种精神的自由吗，我无从评判。

从记事起，我的一切闲余时间，都用在翻阅各种书籍与图画册上，意图寻找梦中的冰川，是否在现实中也有映射，但是始终无果。与此同时，那梦境愈演愈烈，在无人知悉处，好像已经将我烧得只剩下一个空壳。所以选择做书籍装帧工匠的学徒，如此可以直接接触到更多书籍，更有可能找到我梦境的地点。北上苏格兰，似乎也是因为想要尽我所能，离北方更近一些。我没有属于自己的生活，一天在工坊之中耗费十余个小时，为书脊上涂抹胶水，在皮革上描金印花，贴插画，以纸板敲出精装书封的轮廓。只有在夜深人静的时候，推窗换一口气，对着亚瑟王座山阴郁的轮廓线，想我梦中的雪山。

我与这尘世中的一切，并无关系。

大约因为体质的缘故，我生来常患风寒肺炎等等呼吸道疾病。联想到母亲也是因此而身故，早应该知道自己肺部先天条件不好。而那时候我还不甚清楚，原来用于胶装书籍的特质胶水，直接呼吸对人体有害。

我看到那本游记的那天，爱丁堡旧城恰巧飘起了那年的第一场新雪。

那册书稿大约是某富商预备送友人或者亲眷的，总之是私人书稿，并不是市面上制版发行的书本。封面用墨蓝色皮革包裹，周围一圈繁复的描金花纹。书稿中有插画，不是彩色插图，所以直接印在书籍内页上，省去了工坊不少事。出于习惯，我在明灭烛光下，最后一次翻看成书，在其中寻找关于我的梦境的蛛丝马迹。其实心中不抱什么期望，觉得如果一切真是命中注定，我早应该明确知道自己的目的地。

心不在焉地翻看书页，按照惯性对图画多留了一点神。这书其实并无特别，是一名英国医生在某遥远岛群的游记。这地方，叫斯瓦尔巴德，北冰洋上，极圈内的岛群，是人类最北端的居住点。一年有三分之一处在极夜当中，岛上始终荒无人烟，大部分土地是冻土原，被冰层覆盖。直到本世纪初，才被划归给挪威。名字的意思，是寒冷海岸。北极熊比人多。岛上多山地，临海多峡湾。堪称世界尽头的冷酷仙境。

岛上有因纽特人的部落，迁徙至此，以捕鲸为生。

我翻书的手就在那一瞬间停滞。

手指下的纸页上，有钢笔线条勾勒出来的轮廓线。

那是一座山的形状。这山上寸草不生，山峦绵延无尽处，被茫茫冰雪覆盖，堪称冰川地貌之最。

我曾在梦中，千百次看过这座山。

胸腔之中忽然剧痛，控制不住地胃酸上涌，然后开始剧烈咳嗽，到了我全身都在跟着簌簌颤抖的程度。好像风中的枯叶。左手还死死摁在书页上，右手掩住口鼻，突然之间觉得喉管中有烧灼感，随即手上一热。低头看的时候，发现手指上竟然沾染上了粉红色的鲜血。

后来我知道，那是肺痨的前期症状。

可是那个时候什么都顾不上，遑论物理上的痛苦。我连自己的手指都快感觉不到，机械性地沿着那插图上的山峦轮廓描画一圈。去看插画下的注释。那一行小小铅字，确凿无疑。斯瓦尔巴德。斯匹茨卑尔根岛。这山没有英文通译的名字，本名是生僻冷门的语言。但有一点写得明明白白，它是因纽特人的神山。

那年冬天的第一片雪花，飘飘摇摇，落在我的窗棱上。

那天晚上，我第一次梦见他的脸。

我梦见我们两人并肩站在浩瀚无垠的星空之下，抬头可以看见苍茫星海。闪闪烁烁，如神祗的眼睛。黑夜中，四围雪山距我们如此之近，好像伸手就可以触碰到周围山峦起伏的轮廓。身后有篝火噼啪作响。忽然有长风来，带着雪霰，轻轻吹起身侧皮革帐篷的帷幕。我看见那个男人转过身来，对我笑一笑。他的眼睛原来是银灰色的，定定看着我。那一瞬间我忘记寒冷，甚至忘记了自己与人间的联系。他伸手将自己身上的兽皮解下来围裹在我肩背上，我才注意到原来梦中的自己只穿普通防水外衣，在寒风中瑟瑟发抖。

我目不转睛地盯着他看，疑心他的面容，不过是自己数十年来深陷困囿之中，终于忍无可忍，于是为自己编织出这样美好的一场幻梦。他与我在这世上所见的所有人都不一样，有着老者一样的神情，与孩童一样纯净的眼睛。那黑发银眼，真的不像尘世中人，若说是这雪山的山神，我也信。终于明白为何会有这样恒久不变的，对于这梦中人的信任。他的身上有种异于常人的气质，没有任何焦躁，或者肆意评判。只有平和包容，笑时虽然也有种特殊于年轻的活力，但是无端有种保护者的可靠感。叫我瞬间平静。

醒来时只觉得更累，看镜子中的自己，眼下青黑浓重不散，两颊已经凹陷。

走出寓所大门的时候，甚至没有注意到周围的一切陈设与往来行人。

我的眼中，已经看不到身边的这个尘世。

那天我向书坊老板提交了辞呈。申明不需要未结清的一分工钱，只是必须立刻离开。主顾与我关系并不近，就算因为我的努力与天赋大约多了几分好感，可是没有了这个学徒总也有下一个，没有多加挽留。临行时候，装帧师师父问我究竟为何突然离开，又是要往哪里去。那个时候我已经对自己原本生活中的一切都无所谓，也无心再伪装自己，于是坦然笑说，我要去斯瓦尔巴德。

英国人，无论心里对对方怎么想，总也不大会表现出来。可是眼神总是很明显，我看着师父眼睛里满是不赞成，最后他缓慢说一句，你生病了，这种时候，突然说去极圈。

他觉得我是要去送死。

我不求理解，也自觉无从解释。人活在这个世界上，总需要有些东西，被用来当作生存的意义。有些人可以满足于眼前的娱乐金钱和物质，另一些人不能够被这物理世界所满足，所以抱住一线希望，去追寻虚无缥缈的意义。我不知道我在追寻什么，又或者能不能得到一个结果。但这追寻的过程本身就是意义。活了这二十三年，也只有从那一刻开始，心中坚定有个去处的那一刻开始，才叫我觉得是真正活着。

那之后，我与我所出生成长的这座岛国之间的缘分，所剩的就很简单。将所住的公寓退租，简单收拾行囊，采买厚重的过冬衣物。房东不好说话，找各种借口克扣了诸多杂项金额，我都不甚在意，一应物品带不走的就留在公寓中。只将这么多年积攒的书本打包装箱，寄回给约克郡的家。临到邮寄的时候，忽然发现自己不知道应不应该与家人留信道别。后来觉得何必多此一举，我与他们之间亲缘淡薄，也许他们也并没有将我当作是不可或缺的一份子。如此释然，一字未留，这书箱就已经是道别。

从苏格兰没有直接前往斯瓦尔巴德的渡轮，我将全副身家，换成补给与一张去挪威北部的单程船票。从那里，再转乘上岛的货轮，历经两个星期的航行，抵达首府也是唯一的城镇，长年城。上岛的驳船，只在每年五月与九月之间运行。我在特罗姆瑟城滞留三个月，做各式各样的零工以养活自己。那时候我的身体已经开始衰败，一经受寒便咳嗽不止。冬天时候，闲暇时间也只能长时间地将自己封闭在室内，远离呼啸寒风。芬马克是挪威最北部的大区，特罗姆瑟城是其中某一区划的首府，也是航船港口。此地形形色色的各式人往来不断，我在其中也不甚突兀。可是棕发绿眼，一看即知不是本地人，斯堪的纳维亚人种常金发蓝眼，因纽特人黑发，敦实而健壮，是适合在冻土原上极寒地带生存的民族。

其实因纽特是个泛称，指从加拿大北部努纳武特地区，阿拉斯加，格陵兰，一路到北欧极圈内以及西伯利亚的原住民。在挪威的语境中，他们更常被称为爱斯基摩人。我所要去的斯瓦尔巴德，从来是无人岛，后来十六世纪中期，格陵兰北部的一支因纽特人迁徙去群岛上，成为当地最早的居民。这一支原住民至今也只有一百到两百人，部落群居，自称为因纽辉特，其意义很简单，人类。我花费长时间，以任何我所能接触到的方式了解这些人，他们的饮食习惯，捕猎传统，语言，艺术与信仰。其余一切平铺直叙，信仰那一项，说因纽特人相信萨满，其地位，相当于部落中巫师的角色。他们相信这世间一切，从人到动物统统有灵魂。又有人曾宣称，能在北极光中，看到自己家人亲眷的面容，见到他们的来生。

如果这一切真的有迹可循，那么我梦中的人，是否真实存在。他又想要向我传递什么样的讯息。

我还无从得知。

五月二，我从特罗姆瑟城出发，乘那年第一班渡船，前去斯瓦尔巴德。

船舱很小，只能容纳一张嵌在墙上的窄床。卫生间与隔壁共用，每天一个小时供应热水，这就足够。

我开始接连不断地做梦，到了反常的程度。这航船好像是久违的摇篮，叫我每天大半时间都在睡眠中渡过，好像要弥补前二十三年严重的失眠。只要陷入睡眠之中，就会接连不断地做梦。我看见那个我熟悉的身影，站立在一群身着裘袄的部落人包围之中，面朝雪山与漫天星海，背对着我。那修长背影，赤裸上身，肌肉上勾画着诡秘的图腾。他身边有篝火燃烧，像是正在举行什么仪式。那身形有种莫名的威严庄重。疏忽之间转身向我的方向遥遥看过来，脸上绽开笑容。那一瞬间，我觉得那面容几可叫冰雪消融。

这一路，从特罗姆瑟到长年城，驳船航行了大约九天。

越往北走，所见的景物就越不像这人间。我看见磅礴如山的浮冰，从海洋之中漂游而过，伴着海象的身形，在冰蓝色海水中载沉载浮。阳光照耀的时候，好像在穿越一片水晶与琉璃制成的森林。极远处偶有座头鲸的身影，倏忽之间腾跃出水面，鱼鳍伸展长约数米，如舒展的双翼，划过湛湛蓝天。那庞大身影又复融于海面，溅起巨大水花。有细微水珠，甚至泼溅到了我的脸上。

在冰山上看到第一只北极熊的时候，我知道，目的地快要到了。

那时候我的肺痨已经颇严重，轻易不近人，每天早晨起来，总会呕出淅淅沥沥的鲜血。驳船中的其余乘客也不会靠近我，我听过人议论，称我为那个痨病鬼。这一切都不重要，我这一路走来，在常人看来大约是偏执与疯狂，对我来说是合理与安宁。这是存在主义者的理想归宿，大多数人这一生总要去寻找人生的意义。有一些人满足于柴米油盐，追寻锦衣华服，满足于出人头地。这样没有不好，只是不能吸引我。这世间众生认作是乐的，在我看来其实是苦。所爱恋的人容颜会衰败，所爱的事物终究会腐朽，追求功名利禄，终有一天也会从这攀登的高处摔下来。由爱故生忧与怖，对这些物质世界的存在产生所求甚至是妄念，最终只会得来更深的痛苦。我对这世间无所求，所以一切本应有的风刀霜剑，也逼迫不到我的身上。

我梦见他，那个黑发银眼的年轻人，梦见我们二人向着雪山一路并肩前行，身后跟着部落中一同外出捕猎的青壮年人。我看见他身背弓刀走在队列最前，时不时回头望身后人，像是猎手中的领队。那张轮廓深邃的脸上，有种天然原始的青春隽美，超越了时间与空间的限制，好像就在我眼前。

长年城。又作朗伊尔城。世界荒原的尽头。

这座距北极点最近的，有人迹的海岛，此时已经进入极昼。

从港口向北看，这片冻土原上，几乎没有任何人类留下的痕迹。长年城的外围，冰雪刚化，展露出褐黄色的泥土。再远一些，越过城镇的范围，满眼所能见都是巍峨的雪山。山间有雪雾，浑然天色。这座人类最北端的城市，其实只能算作是一座小镇，市中心是一条简陋的石板路，不过一米多宽。所有建筑都是木制构造，最多不过二层，刷成鲜艳的颜色，是这冰天雪地中唯一的亮色。荒凉，这是我的第一印象。

我要找的那座山，是因纽特人的圣山，也是整座斯瓦尔巴德的最高峰。我在镇中唯一的食品商店打听雪山的方位，得到的答案是，从长年城港口坐船，大约要五六个小时才能看到神山，至于从陆地上步行要多长时间，只有因纽特人才知道。那座山上没有任何人居住，常年冰雪不化，不生植被。山在本岛的最北端，长年城是本岛唯二的两座城镇，一切生活所需都在镇中，平常也少有人往山的方向走。

再问能不能找到往神山去的向导，无人应答。

有人对我说，你要找那座山上的什么呢。那山并不只是一座山峰，而是一片连绵起伏的山脉。从前岛上没有电，没有信号，要与外界有任何联系，只能徒步爬到那座山上的最高处，寻找到信号塔，给过往船只发电报。那座信号塔是俄国人为了开发煤矿最先设立的，他们离开的时候，摧毁了附近任何明显的标识物，要找到信号塔无异于大海捞针。许多想要向外界传达讯息的人迷失在那座山上，再也没能离开，山也因此成了斯瓦尔巴德人的禁地。后来好像有个英国人，捐建了通讯基站，岛上才从此有了信号。

忽然间身后有个女人的声音，说，你说的也不全对，从那之后起，神山上就再也没有死过人了。

我转身，一瞬间有点恍惚。

那说话的女人生着浓密黑发，编成细密的麻花辫子再一层层盘成发髻。黑发下露出光洁额头与英气的五官，一身裘皮，皮袄下显露出藏红色的猎装。无可置疑，她是因纽特人。

她看着我，眼睛似有某种洞察力，说，你打听山做什么。

我说，我要去见一个人。

她看了我半天，还是那种奇异的，带有审视的眼神，最后点头说，你跟我走。

陌生女人的名字叫薇拉。这个原始的民族，其实早已经融入现代北欧生活，在这座世纪之交的岛屿上，过着与城镇中的挪威人无甚差别的日子。只不过因纽特人有自己的聚居地，在长年城郊外两公里的雪原上，可以远望海港与四周环抱的群山。广茂冰川之中，散落着零零星星，三五成群的简易木屋与帐篷，最惊奇的是看到居所之间，竟然有木头构建的牲口棚，圈养着马匹。营地里生活气息浓重，女人们支起锅煮茶蒸面饼，男人和少年们在夏天出太阳的时候只穿着单层外衣，笑闹打架。炊烟袅袅，熏在脸上叫人睁不开眼睛，再一路飘摇直上，融入碧蓝天空。有小孩好奇地盯着我看，跟着走了几步又很快转身消失不见。

薇拉所带领我前去的方向，是整个营地中间非常不显眼的一座帐篷。其实我已经明白，大部分定居在此的原住民稍有条件，都住在与城镇人无二的木制尖顶房屋中。还居住在帐篷中的，一般都是情愿固守旧俗的老人。但与其余因纽特人的居所一样，都是用鲸骨与鲸鱼皮扎制而成，只不过在入口的帷幔处用彩色颜料绘制上了各种奇诡的图案。绿蓝黄红白，种种饱满的天然植物颜色汇聚一处，如花朵绽开。我突然停步，心中有种奇异的感觉，定定看那繁复图腾。那图案，分明是我曾在梦中见到过的，黑发男人在某种仪式上，身上描绘的图腾。那一瞬间世界如此安静，静得我只能听见荒原上呼啸而过的北风。

就在我眼前，薇拉掀开那张厚重帐幕。

我闻到浓重的熏香味道。

因纽特人的帐蓬低矮，大约是为了减少风雪的冲击力。其中没有对外界的明显开口，唯一一点天光，来自于帐篷内最顶端很微小的窗，用塑料布钉牢。此时此刻，那透漏下来的一点光，也经过重重袅袅娜娜的烟雾滤镜，带上了非人间的神秘感。黑暗的帐篷内部点着熏香，四处垂坠帷幔，在本来开阔的一室中隔出层次。帷幔背后有张木刻长桌，其后坐着满头白发的老人。不需解释，我猜想她大约是这部落中的萨满。

身后细微的响动，我再回头看的时候，薇拉已经退出去，帐篷帷幔落于原处，隔绝门外的世界。

萨满对我说的第一句话是，你又回来了。

我一时愣住，不知所言。看着面前那个老人，她确实年长，可是看上去面容皮肤光洁，神志清明，满头银发很整齐地梳理在脑后。若非身上戴着繁复的珊瑚首饰，我会认为她更像是谁的祖母。说那句话的时候，她脸上也并没有什么表情，好像只是平铺直叙一个事实。她说，你在寻求什么。

我说，我想知道，我为什么会来到这里。

她说，你不应该执着于前尘往事。

前尘往事。我以为，我所追逐的应当是未来，难道身在此时此地，不是我这一生中所有决定所造成的直接后果吗。但这是我这二十多年来，听到过的最直接的回应。好像一切被我所怀疑曾是我的幻觉，甚至疑心是思觉失调的意向，一切指引，都被肯定是都走上了正确的道路。

于是我说，但我除了这里，已经无处可去。

她又缓慢问我，你在求的，究竟是什么。

我说，我觉得，这前半生见了很多人走了很多路，常常因为他人的生命而自我纠缠。很想要得到清净，不愿意再因此痛苦。想要从这尘世的纠葛中脱离出去，得到真正的自由。其实我明白，灵魂已知之中的一切都是束缚。真正的自由，只存在于自我意识当中。但我还不能照亮自己，也就不能照亮他人。

萨满没有再说话，沉默地从身后木柜中取出一包草药粉末。撒入木碗中，倒入清水，用木勺搅拌，混合成为黑绿色的糊状物。再推到我面前。她的意思很明显。我早知道印第安人会通过蘑菇，植物藤蔓，曼陀罗花，苦艾草或者某一种仙人掌来达到致幻的效用。这些植物，在萨满教中被认为是与自然和先祖沟通的媒介。我难以辨别眼前这究竟是哪一种，但是都无所谓。双手接过木碗，一饮而尽。

我没有迎来本以为会产生的晕眩。

不知何时，意识已经转换。我睁开眼睛，看到的是无垠白雪，与青碧如洗的蓝天。原来天，是这样广阔的存在。视线之中只有蓝白两色，好像这天地之中，只剩下了我一人。沧海之中的一片落叶，在漫漫无尽的洋流之中漂泊，不知何时，可以到达自己的彼岸。再低头看，发现自己身上穿戴的像是上一个世代欧陆人的衣着。只不过多加了一件皮革外套，以抵御极地的寒冷。身上背着登山包，但是不像是有什么重物。想要向前走，发现视线所能及的范围之中，看不到任何标识物，也没有人类活动的痕迹。我不知自己该往何处去。只有内心很坚定地认为，我是在寻找因纽特人活动生活的区域。再继续向前走，不知道过了多久，双腿胀痛，渐渐也觉得双眼疼痛不能视物，看出去所见到的白雪，都已经变成了莫名的粉红色，我感到恐惧，知道这是雪盲症的征兆。闭上眼睛，觉得眼睑肿胀，有强烈的异物感，头晕目眩，终于失去意识。

再醒来的时候，感到自己是平躺的状态，眼睛上好像绑着什么东西。

我要伸手去碰，忽然听到有人说话，是个年轻男人的声音。他说，别动。

全部动作，一瞬间全部终止。这世上叫我所不能理解的事情太多，我没有听到过这个声音，可是却觉得如此熟悉。身边没有噪音，没有风，没有光，很安静。我感觉到有人轻轻揭开了蒙在我眼上的纱布。雪盲症需用牛奶滴入眼中，再静养可以痊愈。我感觉到有液体流入眼睑，奇异的异物感。有人手的温度，像距离合宜的火焰，很温暖，又轻轻将新的纱布盖在我眼睛上，绕到脑后打了个结。

我说，我在哪里？

那声音说，我在长年城外的雪原上捡到你，这里是因纽特人的居民点。

我说，谢谢你。沉默片刻之后，不太确定那个人还在不在身边，又问，你是谁。

他说，我叫西里斯。

我看不见，但能感觉到自己身在室内，应是因纽特人的皮质帐篷之中。身上覆盖着温暖厚重的棉花被子，身边有火焰，听上去像是铁炉中烧着热炭。我听见水烧开的声音。那个叫西里斯的男人扶我坐起身，喝过水之后，好像有食物抵在了我嘴边。沉默而顺从地张开嘴，塞入口中的是牛肉一样的肉类质感，只是带着鱼腥味。我知道这是鲸肉。咀嚼吞咽，又是一口。自两三岁之后，我就再也没有被这样喂过饭。

他好像是在哄小孩，近乎于絮絮叨叨地对我说话。他说这岛上没有牛，只有接近本岛北角的地方生活着六户萨米人家族，他们驯养了五千匹驯鹿。但是只有因纽特人才会捕鲸，于是他跑到萨米人的居民点去，用大块鲸肉换了他们的驯鹿奶，就是用来为我治疗眼疾的那个东西。他说你来的时间正好，正好是四月中，驯鹿产仔的时候。再晚一些时候，等到了夏天，整座斯瓦尔巴德群岛上，就不一定能找得到乳制品了。

黑暗之中，我只能听到他的声音，不知道为什么觉得心里前所未有地宁静。我知道手边就放着杯子，盛装水与驯鹿奶，在我不用摸索就能够到的地方。他说话的方式，毫无遮掩，没有隐瞒，如同透亮的镜子映照出本性。我对这个连面都没有见过的陌生人，产生了最天然的信任。他问我说，你从哪里来，为什么会孤身一人出现在荒原上。我说，我叫莱姆斯，莱姆斯·卢平。从英格兰来，是人文学者，一直在牛津大学的布雷齐诺斯学院供职，钻研人类学。最近一两年研究的课题，是原住民部落中的图腾崇拜。通过对原始宗教的理解，也可以加深对于其文化，以及世界观的理解。于是申请了经费，到斯瓦尔巴德来考察。

我知道这其中大部分名词，对于西里斯来说，恐怕是天外之物，但是没有关系。我第一次对一个陌生人这样如数家珍地道出自己生平。恐怕如果倾听的人不是西里斯，我也不会有此作为。这个男人，在与世隔绝的冰原雪山上长大，不知道为什么，给我一种感觉，好像他的存在质朴而深不可测。不需要我将全部过去一一相告，他就可以理解，并包容我的一切思想。如此说话，空隙之间又被西里斯塞了一口三文鱼，又一口奇异的植物质感，他说这是海带。喂食之中，好像嘴唇触碰到了他手指上的皮肤。我脸上烧红，一时忘记自己原本在说什么。但西里斯好像并没有注意到，轻轻拍了拍我的头，说，你好好休息。

我与那个陌生人在不见光的黑暗中相处了许多天，他始终在离我不远的地方。有的时候带来奇异的食物，有的时候告诉我要出门狩猎，只是也很快会回来。某一天听见他在近处做手工，是刀锉木头的声音，我问他在做什么。他说，在雕刻送我的礼物。于是我不再说话，静静听那有节奏感的钝响。许久之后往我手中塞了个东西。我顺着木头温润的纹路一点一点抚摸过去，是一把弓的形状。不知道如何做到，那木头并不是规则的曲线，有天然手作痕迹，每一下凿刀的痕迹都在，但就是这么符合我的手掌纹路。

西里斯说，等你能看见了，我带你去打猎。

那长弓，还握在他的手中，我探寻木头纹理，触碰到了他的手。那双手明显是生存在冻土原上的人会有的皮肤质感，手指关节处有厚茧，掌心宽大而有力。再一路向上，我小心翼翼抚摸到他的脸。他静立于原地一动不动，呼吸也很轻。西里斯，这年轻男人有着坚毅锋利的下颌，高耸的鼻梁与深陷的眼眶。忽然之间觉得自己失去力气，手指顺着鼻梁骨轻轻滑落下来。落在他的嘴唇上。我收回了手。

听见他很轻微的笑声，不知道为什么，忽然觉得脸上很热。

又有某一天清晨，西里斯拍拍我的肩膀，问我睡得好吗，一边往我手中放了什么柔软的织物。那像是因纽特人夏季会穿着的衬衣的样子，示意我换上。而后又牵着我，往某一个方向走去。我听见厚重帐幕被掀起的声音，忽然一瞬间耳边充满了人声，马匹的嘶鸣，小孩的打闹声，犬吠声穿插其中，一片热闹的混乱。有风来，清凉温润，是冻土原上的夏风。他的手绕到我脑后，轻轻一拉，揭开了始终蒙在眼上的布条。

最初始的时候，眼睛不适应光，只看到一片温暖的，带着模糊毛边的轮廓线。而后景物渐渐清晰，我看见远处天地之间，苍莽浩大的雪山，山脊连绵起伏，像是天然的屏障。看见再更近处，因纽特人成群的帐篷。有人站在我身边。缓慢地转过头去，我看见西里斯。他的脸很年轻，长着一头卷曲黑发，在脑后随意结成一束。五官深邃，有浓眉与细密羽睫。他的眼睛是银灰色的，像斯瓦尔巴德山间常年不化的冰川。此时此刻，那双眼睛正在专心致志地盯着我看，脸上带着笑意，说，这里很美吧。

我说是的，真的很美。

他带我去骑马。太阳晃眼，照在身上很温暖，看什么都带着一层虚无的金光。矮种马疾驰出营地，盛夏的荒原上，有几处冰雪已经融化，生长出莹莹绿色。耳边有风来，带动近处大洋中的波涛，哗啦作响。某个萨米驯鹿人的歌声远远传来，马蹄飞驰，很快就将声音甩在马后。可是声音还烙在我脑海中，悠扬清澈，是我听不懂的语言。我身侧西里斯与我并辔同行，忽然松开缰绳，只用靴子轻踢马腹，领着我那匹马一道，慢悠悠在草场上走。舒展开双臂，时不时漫不经心地告诉我，远处那一片小小的白花，叫仙女木，可以入药。那一种白色的杯型花，是北极罂粟。悬崖上盘旋的是燕鸥，生着红色鸟喙的是北极海鹦。

忽然噤声，从肩背上取下长弓，取箭夹在食中二指之间，拉满弓，向着草甸上某个方向松开弓弦。羽箭应声而去，没入草甸中。我看着他策马向那个方向疾驰而去，上身翻下去，左臂捞起了什么东西，原来是只北极兔，已经失去知觉。因纽特人捕猎，从来只取自己所需，对一切生命都郑重。我看着他拔去弓箭，小心翼翼将那只兔子包裹在布料中，置入马鞍侧的置物袋。西里斯回头看我，挥手示意跟上。他有双漂亮的眼睛，纯澈明亮，映着漫天云彩，像是玻璃珠子一样。一时之间，叫我不知道是真是幻。靠近他的时候，忽然间听见他对着马用陌生的语言吆喝了一句什么。还没等我反应过来，矮种马已经撒腿疯一样地跑起来。我听见他的笑声，风在脸边呼啸而过，打得我脸疼。某几处草甸长得高一些，草叶偶尔扫过我的长靴。广袤草场无边无际，被雪山包围，其中漂浮着无数洁白如碎冰的野花。好像是真的海洋。

西里斯带我去见部落中的萨满。那是个面目很慈善的老人，生着白须。他没有对我多说什么，只讲，你与斯瓦尔巴德群岛有缘，与这片土地都有缘分，会在这里停留很长的时间。我松了一口气，知道这是一种接纳，愿意容忍我停留在因纽特人的居住点中。萨满的身边有个年轻女孩，看上去比我小许多的样子，叫做弗兰。我知道她是老人的孙女，将来会成为这个部落的新一任萨满。

她带我前去分配的帐篷，就距西里斯所住的地方不远。那帐篷门口，与营地里其余数顶帐篷一样，用植物颜料绘着一个奇异的，像是星座一样的图腾。我问弗兰那是什么意思。她转头对我笑一笑，说，这是大犬星座。我们信仰星辰日月，北极光，这天地之间的一切生命，一切自然现象，都是神圣的。大犬星座的阿尔法星，叫做西里斯，是这片土地上的夜空中，所能看见的最明亮的星宿。你的朋友，也是以此而命名。他被认为是天狼星降生，是部落里最好的猎手，将来要成为这部落的领袖。

这是我第一次知道他的身份。他对我说过许多童年趣事，少年往事，对身份却只字不提。或许因为惊讶，我多看了那女孩两眼。忽然觉得，她的五官之间，叫我有种莫名的熟悉感。恍惚一下，觉得她应该是生着白发，容颜也就在一瞬之间老去。好像数十近百年的时间，就在一瞬间仓惶而过。

我知道，我在哪里见过她了。

我不愿醒来。

睁开双眼。眼前看到的，是一片黑暗。烟雾袅袅娜娜，我发现自己是平躺在某一处垂坠的帷幔背后。视线上移，与一双熟悉的眼睛对视。那张面容即便老去，依旧保持着优雅，平和。与这片与世隔绝的土地上其余人一样，扎根于这自然之中。她的眼睛依旧疏离，只是脸上带着一点本来不存在的温情。

我说，是你。

萨满点头微笑，仿佛一切了然于心。她说，是我。

她是弗兰。

我这才注意到，萨满的帐篷之中，虽然晦暗，但是布置着少量却精美的家具。书柜中满是用奇异语言写成的书籍。墙面上垂挂画像。地面上铺就厚重的毛毡地毯，弗兰盘膝坐在一张雕花矮长桌前，桌面上摆放着肉干，水果，糖果，堆叠成丰富形状。这是对远道而来的客人的欢迎与礼节。她没有再多与我交谈，略微有点疲惫的样子。最后对我一点头说，薇拉会照看你。她是我的孙女，将来会成为这个部落新的萨满。

我在长年城外，因纽特人的居住点停留了下来。与部落中的所有人一样，长夏的时候，腌制鲸肉以备冬需。浆洗鲸皮，摊在阳光下晾晒，预备制成衣物或者帐篷。猎鸟，捕鱼，采野菜，挖掘根块植物，采集野果，海滩上收集海带海草。剩余的生活用品，可以在镇上与其余人交换。我与因纽特人一起，劳作，狩猎，收集别人丢弃的家具与建材改造居住点的屋舍。酿酒，驯养马匹和雪橇犬。一切自给自足，将生活所需降到最低。极昼时刻偶有阵雨，下过雨后带着山中融化的冰川，在广茂冻土原上形成暗河。我常去这样的河中汲水，获取雪水以备生活所需。剩余的食物，存放在海拔更高的山中。冰雪常年不化之处，因纽特人用巨大冰块搭建了圆形冰屋。最早的时候，也用于居住，后来只做冰窖使用。

薇拉说，如果不是因为外貌，你真的也像是因纽特人。我们一同将猎物带去山中储存，说这话的时候，站在山中陡坡上，俯瞰长年城与海港。我常常在一恍惚之间，将她当作她的祖母。渐渐融入这片土地，脸上被极圈内毫无遮拦的，极昼时的阳光晒出红晕。头发长出一些，不再紧贴头皮。能听懂基础的因纽特语和挪威语，和人简单打招呼，进城去食品商店的时候可以用挪威语交谈几句。大多数时候依旧保持沉默，因为没有自我表达欲，也不奢求他人的陪伴，闲暇的时候，就一动不动，看着极远处，依稀可见的神山。

这片土地好像有什么奇异的磁场，将我此前身在繁华世界中的一切烦扰，焦虑，求而不得，统统化成平静。生活很简单，早起晚睡，劳作，在薇拉的家中帮忙，也照顾弗兰。我知道，如果这一切加以思考，以人间的规律作理解，会引发强烈的诡异感。但我不想，更无所谓意义。我的真实，就在这一举一动之间，没有悲喜或者是非。只看荒原上极其罕见的花开，听鸟雀鸣啼，看北极燕鸥的身影，划过雪山与长天。

就连痨病，好像也减轻许多。

我夜夜做梦，梦中是另一个年代，但做的都是一样的事情。

梦中身边有另一个人。他生着黑发银眼，眼神明亮。他思维敏捷，据说从小性格叛逆，胆子很大，敢去族中人不敢去的地方探险。从来只愿意按照自己的心意做事，他的野性与慧黠出乎人意料。他会打猎，是族中数一数二的高手。会做饭，虽然因纽特人的饮食非常简单，大部分时候也吃生肉。他会辨别哪一种草药能做什么，哪一种野果可食。会用锉刀刨制各种工具，也雕刻玩具，送给族中的小孩。会搭建帐篷，会用木板盖出简易的尖顶房屋。会用骨针制作衣物与鞋履。我疑心这世界上还有什么事情是他所不能做到的。他知道这片土地上所有最美的去处，会带着我进山，攀爬上无人处的陡坡，指给我看远处洋面上沉浮的巨鲸。冰山上停留的北极熊。再更近处一些，黄绿色草场上，萨米人赶着刚刚长出茸角的驯鹿，奔腾而过。他用树枝做笔，在岩石上为我书写斯瓦尔巴德岛上各种族人的语言。画因纽特人的图腾崇拜，说他们其实没有什么神话体系，只相信万物有灵。不信神明，只相信在雪雾与北极光中，长夜的晶莹冰面上，能看到亡者的灵魂。所以萨满的存在，是能沟通过去未来的人，能将死者之国的声音，传达给现世行走的人。

他的脸上时常显露出超越年龄的智慧，眼睛却还像是婴儿一般，始终保持如镜的清明。

我此前从没见过这样的人，以后也不会再遇到这样的人。

我鼓起勇气问他，你会不会也有想要离开这里的时候，想去看看这世界上别的地方。

我知道自己终有一天要离开这里，回到我的生活当中去。

西里斯好像知道我意有所指，看着我笑一笑说，会想的。但是我负载着注定的身份来到这个世间，要留在这个位置上完成我所背负的责任。要将我的一切回报给我的族人，这片土地，这片雪山，我无法逃避，这是责任。我已经决定，我的一生都要献给这座群岛，这一生就是这样。我也没有你想象中的那么自由。

我想，那么，等我回到英格兰，将我所应该负担的工作完成之后，就会再回到这里。

下山的时候，岩石表面上仍有黑冰，我滑了一跤，险些摔倒。西里斯伸手拉住我站直，调笑了几句。

他的手温热有力，始终没有再放开。

那天晚上，是夏末的某一个节日。居住点中，四处有人往来，似乎是在为什么仪式做准备。我知道极昼将要结束，在八月的末尾，将短暂地迎来一段有昼有夜的日子，再接下去，到了十月，就是极夜，一直将持续到次年的三月。这期间大雪封山，整座斯瓦尔巴德群岛将被冰川覆盖。如果我要离开，只能趁此时。心中已经决定，来年的五月，等到渡船通航，交付过所有的研究资料，我会再回到这里，从此不再离开。

回到居住点的时候，营地最中央已经有人搭起了篝火的雏形，有人往来准备酒水饭食。

西里斯与我短暂告别，说是要去为什么仪式做准备。

天边日光一点一点西沉。一八三四年的极昼，终于将要结束。营地之中，四处遍布着脚印，车辙沟，马粪，食物残渣，和生炊火时剩下的炭灰。我离开这一片混乱，向着天边的落日走去。这是我在这片土地上看到的第一次日落，能够亲眼目睹，其实也是一种机缘。斯瓦尔巴德群岛常年阴云笼罩，即使是在极昼期间，天气沉郁的时候仍然居多。此时此刻，眼中金红硕大的落日已经一半陷入苍蓝色的雪山背后，天边有色泽斑斓的晚云，淡金浅紫深蓝，交汇一处。夜空已经显现出星罗棋布的墨蓝色，流云低走，遮挡住最后一缕余晖。夜风自西北吹送，从雪山深处中来。我收回视线，忽然一下觉得寒冷。

大地震动起来。回头看，部族之中的人正在向篝火丛聚拢。远处传来歌咏与类似擂鼓一样的音乐，圆月就在此时从高耸雪山上跃出，烟火世界朗朗清明，一尘不染。我看见围着篝火最近一圈的人，面上都戴着某种形态可怖的动物骸骨面具，像是即将要举行一场祭祀。我猜测与极昼的终结，长冬的来临有某种关系，但是无从得知。站在人群最外围，忽然听见雷暴一样的乐声，是有人锤响铜鼓，而后有鬼魅笛声，婉转悠扬，如泣如诉。火塘四周，除却音乐，所有的人声忽然寂静。我看见弗兰的身影，笼罩在一袭古式黑袍之中，头戴驯鹿颅骨制成的面具，鹿角嶙峋立于半空中。萨满越众而出，站到篝火一旁开始朗声吟唱，使用的是我全然听不懂的语言，我疑心是某种咒语。女孩的身形随笛声，鼓声，唱颂声，诡异地在火光之中舞动。那种舞蹈近似于祭祀仪式，充满力量感，由手臂肌肉带动小臂，再到手腕手指。她在篝火映照中旋转，旋转，鼓声与唱颂声越来越紧促，忽然手捧木碗高举过头。唱颂声已经接近凄厉，就在木碗被高举至半空的时候，所有乐声忽然停滞，营地四周太安静，安静得叫我以为自己已经失聪了。

那一瞬间，不知道是不是我的错觉，忽然有风来，吹散漫天云霾。仰头去看亿万星砂，看见那其中，北方天空上最明亮的星子，闪闪烁烁，映照在巫女手中的木碗中。我知道那是天狼星。

人群之中的气氛一静，有轻微的，衣料划过地面的声音。我转头看见那个我熟悉的身影，缓慢地走到火塘边，站定在一群身着裘袄的部落人包围之中，面朝雪山与浩浩星海，背对着我。那修长背影，赤裸上身，肌肉上勾画着诡秘的图腾。墨线粗重，好像是某种如尼文字。他身边有篝火燃烧，火星噼啪爆响，飘摇升入黑暗的天穹。那身形有种莫名的威严庄重，好像就在那一瞬间，他就不是我认识的那个西里斯。疏忽之间转身向我的方向遥遥看过来，趁无人看到，很短暂地对我露出微笑。鼓点不知何时又响起，由轻及重，像一声声催促。黑发男人平举双手，从巫女手中接过木碗，一饮而尽。空碗以示众人。

人群中爆发出喝彩声，忽然寂静被打破，乐声与歌唱声复又升起。夜风很冷，人群各自围着篝火坐成好几圈，纵酒放歌。只有我站在人群之中，很不知所谓地保持着沉默。空气中弥漫着某种熏香引起的大量白雾，我不晓得对什么人，或者干脆只是对着虚空，缓慢地笑了笑。这黑夜中的诡秘仪式忽然有了其含义，西里斯·布莱克，终于成为了斯瓦尔巴德的因纽特人，新一任的族长。

圆月当空，照亮嶙峋山麓，山顶冰雪覆盖，我看见极远处的山中，好像已经开始飘着今年的新雪。转身安静地离开人群，穿过居住点，向草场上走。其实漫山植物已经大多衰败，青黄不接。再过一些时候，这曾经可供人打马而过的草甸上，将会覆盖满积雪，再累积成冰。夜色漆黑万籁俱寂，身后篝火旁正在烧煮奶茶，我能闻到那熟悉的浓烈味道。因纽特人习惯以这样的方式相聚，讨论日常。即便在我还不能理解他们的语言的时候，沉默着也总觉得自己能融入其中。不知道为什么，今天忽然没有这样的心情。

这里的人欲望很少，人都心思单纯，虽然远不及富足，但有这山与海，我也不觉得是贫瘠。

我想当我离开这里的时候，一定会思念他们。

身后有人喊我的名字。

我回头，看到西里斯。他已经穿上平常的猎装，好像与我认知中的那个人并无区别。不过右耳上，有一枚狼牙形状的银色耳钉。仔细看，我恍惚觉得那是真的兽齿，用银线串起缠绕在耳针上。我猜想这是其地位的标识。我突然想说，其实这人世间并没有普世意义上的自由。不灭的灵魂从来不受限制，但人出生，就是生在枷锁之中。我也没有答案，不过觉得，其实真正的自由，只存在于自我精神之中。唯过者得胜。

但我们彼此都保持着沉默。一路并肩走到居住点的边界，站定在浩瀚无垠的星海之下。四围雪山距我们如此近，好像伸手就可以触碰到不化的冰雪。身后火塘噼啪作响。忽然有北风来，夹带细微雪霰，吹动皮革帐篷帷幔刷拉翻动。黑发男人转过来对我笑一笑，他说你冷吗。我才注意自己身上穿着的只是普通防水外衣。他伸手将身上的裘袄解下来披在我身上，顺势伸手将我拉近。是个拥抱的姿势。这动作如此突如其来，又如此自然而然。我也伸手回抱，安静地将头颅放置在他的肩膀上。

这茫茫雪夜中，西里斯的怀抱如此温暖，叫我的头脑一时间安静下来。他身上的气息很干净，只有皂角浆洗过衣物的味道。他从来没有表现过这方面的意图，没有暗示，我始终以为不过是我暗生心思。分开的时候，其实也只是过了短短几瞬。我看他伸手解下背负着的什么东西，递给我。

是他惯常携带在身边的猎刀，大约是手工打造，刀柄是不知名的木头雕刻而成，分明是狼头的形状，细致入微，毛发根根分明。连眼神都宛然。刀柄与刀刃接口处雕刻着一串字符。

他看着我的眼睛，说，这是我的刀，上面刻着我的名字，今天我把它送给你。以先祖不灭的灵魂为誓，如果有人对你不敬，就是我们因纽特人的敌人。这句誓言，直到我死的那一天都有效。

他说，我总觉得，等待这样的场景已经很久了。就好像我早已经认识你，对你的一切无比熟悉，好像我们之间的一切曾经无数次发生在无数个世代，当下的这一切，也只是记忆的延续。但我看不到我们交汇的始终。我只知道我好像在梦中看到过这样的场景，看到有个年轻的，从海外而来的男人，生着与这里所有人都不一样的棕色头发，像是被南方的日光亲吻过的颜色。眼睛像这片土地上不会生长出的树木与草海一样浓绿。在梦中，我也见到过你的脸，一切分毫不差。我知道我在等待你，等待一个，自称对这世界无所求，经历极其坎坷，却始终保持着对世界的善良与温情的男人。他说，当我在雪原上第一次看到你，一眼就可以认出。这不是我们第一次相遇，也不是我们第一次互相拥抱。不是我们的开始，更不是终结。

他说，在长冬到来之前，我会带你去哈尔蒂修卡山，那座山在本岛的东北端，山上有俄国人留下的通讯基站。这座岛上没有任何其余向外界联系的方式，通过山上的基站，可以向过往船只发电报。这样你可以传达信息给英国，让他们来接你离开。但是我总觉得，你只是短暂地离开，以后还会回到我的身边。

我说，为什么会这样觉得。

他说，大约是因为你站在雪山面前，仰望北天上的天狼星，我看着你的背影，觉得无比熟悉，好像这一切都已经发生过，我们从未离开彼此。而某些瞬间，只要片刻得到，就能永远拥有。

我突然醒过来，许久才睁开眼睛，看到帐篷顶洒落下来的一点天光。一九〇四年，极昼已经结束，长冬快要来临。匆忙起身，囫囵套上御寒衣物，从帐篷中跑出去，一路跑向萨满的帐篷。弗兰端坐在矮桌后，脸上没什么表情，好像她对我的突然到来了然于心，对一切事物的走向也都了若指掌。帐篷中熏香袅袅娜娜，依稀之间，好像还能在面前老妪的五官之中，看到七十年前年轻少女的轮廓。

我说，我要去哈尔蒂修卡山。

她说，你曾说过，自己所追寻的是真正的自由。自由存在于一念之间。我更希望，你能放过自己。

她说，莱姆斯，不要被我们人类的感官所限制。一切如果以这个世界的物质概念去理解，那么眼中所看到的一切也不过都是表象，是附着于物质形态的虚妄。这宇宙中的真理，只遵循它们自身的规则。比如北天上的星宿，当你在此刻看见他的亮光的时候，这道光已经一路行走了数百万光年。它的光，本不是在被你所观测到的这一刻发出。我们的存在，并不只是在于你我相谈的这一时刻。我不希望你的眼睛只能看到这一个瞬间，而忘记了无限之中所有事物的连接与整体性。她说，你明白了吗。

我说，我明白。

我说，但我这一生，只剩下这一场梦。

室内晦暗，我好像听见了她的一声叹息。又好像不过是错觉。长久沉默，一时间，只能听见帐篷外的呼啸风声。我没有看清弗兰是从哪里取出一只木质长匣，推到我的面前。那盒子看上去年深日久，已有一种温润光泽。她说，这东西很重要，你把它带在身上，不要离开。到了合适的时候，再看其中的内容。

她呼唤薇拉的名字，于是片刻之后身着一身黑袍的女人步入帐幕，看到眼前我们二人对坐，一开始愣了一下。她的祖母对她说，你找人，带着莱姆斯去神山，立刻动身。薇拉说，但长冬就要来临了，这个时候进山非常危险。萨满说，是的，你们将他带到进山的山口，就不要往前，立即回来。

年轻的黑发巫女没有再出声质疑，只不过看了我一眼，又沉默着与我一起离开了萨满的帐篷。

我身无长物，也不备补给，把弗兰给我的木匣子用毛毡布包好，打结系在背上。最后将裘皮包裹在身上，以确保万无一失。这一路，从长年城跋涉到哈尔蒂修卡山，几乎要穿过大半个本岛，一路上全数是冰川地带，没有常人所能理解的路。往北去的路线，只有因纽特人才敢这样走。斯瓦尔巴德岛上，所有的居民点都在靠南部的海岸线上，往北走，荒无人烟，寸草不生。我不知道这一路，究竟要走多久。大约一个小时后，我与薇拉等人在居民点边界上汇合。同行的大约有五六人，看得出都是部落中身经百战的猎人。与人同等数量的矮种马，身背干粮与水。一身猎装的薇拉身背弓刀，拍一拍身边空着的马匹，说，走吧。

沿着雪山的山隘低处先一路向东北走，大约数小时后，马蹄下踩着的就已经不再是坚实的土地。薇拉驿马率先踏上冰面，顶着呼啸寒风与雪霰，一路向前。每人配备有护目镜，可以不要长时间直视雪原，以防得上雪盲症。不知从什么时候起，目之所及，已经看不到一寸土地。积雪如此之深，表面光洁无暇，人走上去一定会摔倒。只有马匹的步伐才能踩入雪地当中，每一下迈步，马腿都要没入积雪一半。极目所见，只能看到无穷无尽的冰川地貌。我本以为远处是雪山，阳光下定睛一看，却发现那分明就是累积深厚的冰壳，最顶上是积雪，中段却是透明的，日光之中熠熠生辉。美丽，却带给人无限恐惧。很遥远的雪地近处，我好像看到了北极熊。终于知道为什么要求立即出发，在有昼有夜的秋季，有日光照耀，还尚能看清自己脚下的路，等到夜晚，一时不慎就会从冰川中摔下去。如果不幸掉进冰窟，可能从此不能再离开。

我无从辨别我们究竟走了多远，薇拉始终在最前方领路，要求我们所有人跟着她的马匹脚印走。

队列中一片沉默，没有人互相交谈。好像这一行人，并不是在远征，而是在送葬。

我还很有闲心地想，这样比喻，不过不失，送的难道不是我的葬吗。

晚上太阳即将落下的时候，我们一行人找到一座天然形成的洞窟，准备就此休息，生火煮茶，等到日出再继续行路。外面已经夜色漆黑，从冰窟口，可以看到外面月上中天。大家围坐在篝火旁分食带来的肉干，用简易铜壶加热雪水解渴。薇拉不知道从哪里取出一把干枯的叶子，加入火中，整座洞窟瞬间弥漫着奇异的香气，似有安神作用。我看见她的眼睛在火光映照中闪闪烁烁，一直盯着我看，好像欲言又止。

我先开口说，今天一路上看到的都是山，其中有没有我们的目的地。

她说，如果你见到神山，绝对不会认错。

空气冷冽，群山高耸起伏。我们两个都不是话多的人，此时此刻，身边大多数人已经斜靠着行囊和马匹睡熟，彼此之间一时相对无言。忽然之间，她长舒一口气，气息在空气中凝结成白霜。解下身上的弓刀横放在膝上，手臂伸展开舒缓了一下肌肉。沉默片刻，似乎是酝酿够了，她终于转头看我，说，你知道吗，其实哈尔蒂修卡，并不一直是我们的神山。我知道她要给我讲故事，很配合地点头示意继续。

她说，我们因纽特人相信万物有灵，神明就在冰川与海洋之中。从前部落中的传说，讲这座岛其实是巨人的居所，岛上住着巨人哈尔蒂修卡，他与少女玛拉相恋。但是在两人的婚礼上，巨人的仇敌请来了巫师作乱，从天上降下风雪，搅乱仪式，又有无数冰凌落下，眼看着就要将两人一同封冻在冰层之中。巨人于是将所爱的人推开，孤身一人被冻死在冰川中，化身作巍峨高山。于是这座雪山就叫做哈尔蒂修卡。

他的恋人玛拉因为悲伤哭泣，眼泪形成了高山一旁的峡湾，汇入深海，这座峡湾也就叫做玛拉峡湾。

我说，那么这座山，又是为什么会成为你们的圣地。

她说，哈尔蒂山是斯瓦尔巴德的最高峰，在本岛人迹罕至的东北角，冰雪常年不化，但是山脚处有煤矿。俄国人最先到达这里的时候，在山麓建立了居民点。为了将开采的煤运出去，又在半山上建立了基站。可是后来煤矿业不知道是出于什么原因衰败，他们离开，走的时候摧毁了一切标识物。从此之后只要有人攀登哈尔蒂山，向来少有生还。部落中的老人说，那是因为外来者搅乱巨人的平静，惹怒了哈尔蒂修卡。

七十年前，部落中有个勇士，是本族记载的最后一任族长。据说这个人身具大能，被当时的人认定是天狼星降生。他为了自己所爱的人，带着族中的好手前去哈尔蒂山，途中遇上暴风雪天气，但他们一行人依旧找到了通讯基站，向外界发了信号。在下山途中，遇到雪崩。于是他在最后关头，为了保护族人和自己的恋人，自己孤身一人被埋葬在雪崩中，再也没有离开那座山。从那之后，再也没有任何人死在哈尔蒂山。不管是什么人攀登那座山，遇上多么惊险的情况，都能平安归来。因纽特人说，这是因为天狼星在照耀着神山。从此之后，所有人经过哈尔蒂山，都要向他磕长头。也会对着雪山许愿，祈求天狼星庇佑。

我静默地伸出手拨旺了篝火，想原本他所追求的一切，不过是自由。却被禁锢于某地长达七十年。

他本来只是个人。却也因此在后人的心中成了神。

我本以为自己没有说出口，却看见薇拉点头，对我笑了笑说，但是神性，本来不就是人性的升华吗。

神性是牺牲。是普罗米修斯以身饲鹰，是西西弗斯不断推石上山。

神性是甘愿以神识化作雪山，以照后人。

我宁愿他没有这样的神性。

一夜无眠。日出时分继续上路，一路地势平缓，除却雪地，与远处的山峰，几乎没有任何所见物。所带的补给一点一点减少，我开始减少进食，只在非常必须的时候饮用一点雪水，为了让自己能够继续走下去。日落时分找到地方休息，偶尔极度疲惫的时候可以睡着，但是也只能陷入很短暂的黑暗。没有梦，没有意识。醒来时候总觉得更累，眼下渐渐出现消散不去的青黑色。

如是不知道过了多少天，人与马匹都极尽疲惫。我的大腿已经磨出血，但感觉不到疼痛。总觉得自己不过是在机械地前行，灵魂距这座躯壳很远。忽然听见薇拉说，看到了吗，你的山，就在前面。

我抬头，看见全然超乎想象的巨大山峦，屹立于世界的尽头，冰雪荒原的终端。这山雄浑高峻，像是北极点遮挡在人类世界前的最后一道屏障。金光映照在高耸入云的山峰上，整座山像是全然由冰雪制成。半山腰云雾缭绕，没有任何鸟类可以在此飞行。所有人都在此停下了步伐，放松缰绳，翻身下马。我看见，跟随我一路前来的因纽特人在我身边跪下，匍匐在雪地上，虔诚地对巍峨雪山，长长叩首。就在那一瞬间，阳光从雪山背后升腾而起，穿透云层，金光万丈，映照在我的脸上，晃得我睁不开眼睛。

薇拉最先站起来，双手展开，对着雪山大声念诵。她句尾说的那个音节，音调之间有繁复的弹舌音。听上去大概是洛菲多提，这样的发音。我问她那是什么意思。

她说，洛菲多提。愿神保佑。

她脱下手上厚重的皮毛手套，套到我满是冻疮，已经肿胀的手掌上，说，我们只能送你到这里了。朋友，希望你保重。

我点头对她笑，取下马背上的手杖，一步一步向着雪山走去。身后薇拉翻身上马，一声呼哨，部落中的勇士跟着她策马而去。我没有再回头，迎着耀眼日光，缓慢地在雪地上前行。这一路上冰霜滑冷，我有几次一时不慎，跪倒在地上，但穿着厚重，还是很快就能站起来。向北去，这里彻底是冰雪的世界，没有人声，没有鸟语，连北极熊都见不到。我走到两腿生疼，陷在雪中，感觉不到自己的脚踝。忽然看见极远处的山麓，冰雪掩映之中，好像有建筑物的痕迹。我知道那应该是俄国人留下的煤矿与住宅。

咬紧牙关顺着那个方向一路前行，可是房子看着不远，走起来却耗费了我一整天的时间。

抵达山麓的时候，那一天的夕阳已经笼罩在我的头顶。

那一片房屋看上去荒废已久，是铁皮搭建而成，门窗已经破损，看上去像黑洞的一双双眼睛，黄昏笼罩之中有种说不出的诡异。我没有停留，强行拖动疲惫的躯体，顺着煤矿边上山的路径一路攀爬。没走两步，就发现原本的道路已经完全被冰雪覆盖，山麓陡峭，辨别不出路径究竟应该在哪里。偶有几块裸露在外的岩石，都在我勉强能够伸手够到的地方。不得已，只能就地抛弃原本使用的手杖，手脚并用一路向上爬。皮革手套太厚重，抓力不强。等我翻到一块稍微平整的巨石上之后，立即摘下了薇拉留下的手套，褪去裘袄，只剩下自己身上原本的轻便衣物，继续攀援。夜风极冷，我的手掌皮肤刚刚一触碰到岩石，就冷得打颤，剧烈疼痛传入大脑。但我不能停，半山上，也没有可以让我停留的地方。

太阳以肉眼可见的速度一点一点西沉，再过不多久，黑暗就将笼罩在这片雪山冰川上。我伸手用力去够另一块巨石，却没有预料到，那石头上结着黑冰，一下没有抓牢，手指一松，坠入深渊。

后脑剧痛，应当是敲到雪地上的冰锥。

眼前一片黑暗。

不知道过了多久，忽然觉得，眼前哪里有火光。

我费尽最后一点力气睁开眼睛，看到自己身在一片悬崖之上，眼前有篝火燃烧。有个男人背对着我，站在山崖边，穿着一身像是动物皮毛制成的裘袄，身背弓刀，看着是个猎人的样子。他的黑色长发卷曲如海藻，一把束在脑后。那显露出来的侧影轮廓，五官深邃，有浓眉与细密羽睫。右耳上一枚狼牙形状的银色耳钉。他听见声音，转身过来看我，露出笑意，说，你醒了。他的鼻梁骨极其高挺，大约是因为山根高的缘故，总让我想到山峰。我们二人，似乎是站立在某一座山隘之上，面前山影连绵，四处一片茫茫白雪。雪山玲珑剔透如水晶，没有一点杂质。仿佛满眼冰川是世界尽头，史诗传说中的众神居所。

我站起来，四下环顾，看见周围一片睡倒的部落勇士，只有他一个人，还在守着雪山的长夜。

我说，西里斯，你们必须马上离开这里。过不了多久，这里会雪崩。我们都有危险。

他那双银灰色的眼睛看着我，其中有点惊讶的神情。

我向前一步，想要伸手抓住他。梦境就在此时幻化。

暴烈风雪疏忽而至，吹入我眼中，叫人睁不开眼睛。耳边好像听见了有人大声呼喊，我勉强定睛四下探看，看见与我们一同来的猎手死死抓住山崖上一块耸起的巨石，以避免自己被雪暴吹入悬崖下。抬头看，山脊上有浮冰，就在此时崩塌，擦过我们的身侧，顺着山麓滚落，重重砸入峡湾之中。雪沫盖了我一头一脸。黑暗之中，我四下不能视物，只能大声呼喊西里斯的名字，期望能得到一点回应。

有人一把抓住了我的手。

那人的手温热有力，拽住了我向某一处躲避。巨大冰块不断落下，砸在我们面前。我只觉得心脏跃动不堪重负，连呼吸都带着难以负荷的刺痛。这小小的靠近山壁的一方天地之中，我抬头看见西里斯的眼睛。那银灰色的双眼，好像对一切都了然于心。其中没有悲伤焦虑，没有痛苦，只有我最初见的时候，孩童一样的纯粹。我跌跌撞撞，气喘吁吁地抓住他，说，你能不能和我一起离开这里。

他带一点笑，看着我摇头。那笑容之中，有令我倾心的，独属于这片冰原的野性。

他说，你要回到英格兰，要做你没有做完的事情。这是你对自己的责任，也是对我与我的族人的责任。

我说，跟我走。

他没有看我，视线向远处望去，穿透雪雾，穿透千里冰川，看向地平线的那一头。

他说，我看见我们生生世世不断衰老，死去，重生。我们从来没有从这梦中走出去过，所以我们在梦中再次相遇，灵魂不断在不同的年代，不同的时空相遇，交汇，如天上云雾聚了又散。

我想拥抱他，从此不再放手。但是没有意义，他已经说清楚全部，而我所想要改变的，发生在七十年前。我所经历的，不过是深深根植于脑海当中的一段记忆。他的世俗存在，并不在我的身边，而他的精神意义就在于此。他存在过，不会消失。我想起最先在梦中见到他的那一刻，想起我在约克郡的家中醒来，怔怔望着天顶，身边环绕着冰冷的农舍和对自己漠不关心的老父，想我要到这个人的身边去，即便他只是个梦中人，即便我想不起他的名字，也不知道他为何出现在我的梦中。但我知道，他在我的身边。在我独自一人，流浪在山谷间，与羊群为伴的时候。在我看着父亲另娶新妇，与重新组建的家庭和乐融融的时候。在我受尽白眼，被迫离家的时候。在我被压倒在雪地中，被众人毒打的时候。在我彻夜不眠，最终造成我痨病地工作的时候。在我独自走过北方城市严寒的长街的时候。我知道，他在我的身边。

生当复来归，死亦长相思。

不要哭，我们所有人，都不过是时间和宿命的囚徒。

我看见他对我笑，那面容上老者一般超出年龄的智慧，和孩童一样纯真的眼神。渐渐融化时空，也融化我们二人此生由于身份，地位，种族，现世所设置下的种种限制与隔阂。我看见他抬起手，用力地推了我一把，将我推下那座山崖。冰川崩塌，就在那一刻将他的身影湮没。我在空中不断陷落，直到觉得自己的去势减缓，落在柔软的雪地上。好像是这座雪山，对我张开怀抱，轻轻接住了我的身躯。

睁开眼睛。

发现自己仰面躺在雪地中。太阳已经升起来了，给千里冰川镀上一层金边。膈到我的东西，是身后背负着的长匣。缓慢地坐起来，发现自己的双腿已经不能动，也并无知觉，雪地上深深浅浅的血迹，随我动作拖行很远。挪到一侧，背靠冰川，才发现自己是身在一座峡谷之中，身侧全是冰凌，大约是经年累月，堆积成这样。我的心中非常平静，没有波澜，没有悲喜，甚至也感觉不到自己躯体的知觉。解下背后木匣，置于膝上，缓慢地打开那盒子。其中是七十年前，西里斯赠与我的，他的猎刀。刀下压着一沓信纸，已经卷边泛黄。我用满是浴血的手指，颤抖着将信函从木匣中抽出来，展开一看。

那信纸上纵横来去的，分明是我自己的字迹，写于一八三五年五月。

信是寄给弗兰的。

其中大约说了几句，我已将书稿交付给学院，工作就此圆满。然而在从奥斯陆回程的驳船上，偶感风寒，当下没有医治，回到牛津后渐渐转化成更严重的疾病。到付梓的今天，已经不能起身，勉力才能写下这封信。本想回到斯瓦尔巴德，但是因此遗憾不能成行，恐怕此生无缘相见。随信附送全副身家与稿酬，希望能嘱托人，在岛上架设起新的通讯网络，提供电话线与电报。修福德，以留后世。

我觉得高兴，微微笑了一下，将信纸折好，重新放归于木盒中。拾起西里斯的猎刀，手指皲裂，勉强才能在刀柄上握紧。抽掉皮质刀鞘，那刀身上，即便过了这么多年，依旧宛然如新。镜子一样，映照出我满是淤青与血污的，头发蓬乱的脸。向四周环顾，我艰难地对着刀身，抚平短发，擦去血迹。

而后对着身侧依靠的冰壁，用尽全力用刀刃撬入冰层。

刀不愧是西里斯所赠，砍除冰层如砍瓜切菜。我一点一点撬下碎冰，直到手掌快要失去知觉。

此处冰壳累积颇深，已经数十年不见光，好在每年有极昼与极夜，冰川此消彼长，总不至于疯长。身边已经成为银白一片积水，好像身在大洋之中，我终于找到我想要寻找的东西，将刀放到一旁。

冰川之中，那熟悉的面容宛然，双眼静静闭阖，好像是刚刚睡着。黑发，裘衣，身背的长弓。这片雪山近乎于温柔地留存住了西里斯的躯壳，供他在其中休眠。我没有力气再砍除冰层，只能挪动身躯向前，将脸靠在冰壁上，尽可能离他近一些。身边雪水渐渐凝结，如同将我浸泡在银白色的大洋之中。我听到远处，北冰洋之中洋流回荡的声音。薇拉曾对我说过，哈尔蒂修卡山的不远处，就是玛拉峡湾，是巨人的恋人眼泪所化。阳光映照之中，这峡湾的声音不过是隐约可见，我却觉得一切历历在耳。我倚靠在西里斯的身侧，静静谛听海水荡漾。渐渐这海洋的声音也开始淡去，越退越远，仿佛大洋翻山越岭而去，直到周围一片静寂。只剩下我，与我的思维。黑暗包围住一切，像大洋一样浩瀚，雪山一样广阔。

我轻声对西里斯呢喃。

我做了个梦。

梦见数十年后，下一个轮回中，你我二人会一同降生在遥远的另一座岛国。我们会平安地成长，即便有磨难，也是人间常见的苦痛。我们会相聚在同一所学校里，有同样的一班好友。一同长大，陪伴对方过十数年几乎朝夕不离的日子。我们会有短暂的分别，但这分别，对于我们所有经历过的一切来说，不过只是小小挫折。我们会再相聚，会一同生活，在遥远的伦敦城里，你家传的某一座大宅中相拥入眠。我从未离开过你，我们不会分离。当你任何时候想要忆起我，将自己的心脏摊开，如同展开的手掌，我就在那里。

我答应每一生如果再与你相见，一定会再认出你。与你相拥。

我听见他说，你会认出我吗。

我说，我永远都会认得你，不论你的灵魂栖息在什么样的躯壳中，不管你在哪里，变成什么样子，历经多少沧桑，我永远都会认出你。天狼星作证，直到时间的尽头。

我听见他笑。带着温柔和喜悦。于是我也阖上眼睛，让自己的意识沉入虚空之中。

灵魂生于虚空，灭于无限。

生生灭灭。无生无灭。

** 二〇二〇年七月二十六初稿 ** ****

** 二〇二〇年七月二十九完稿于厦门 ** ****

拉萨雪纷乱了几千年

安静地堆积到红尘湮灭

手中的香燃得明明暗暗

雪地上的脚印深深浅浅

好像是 没有结局的预言

学他们跪在雪山面前

悄悄地说了很多心愿

跟着人群走过了几条街

捧着酥油茶坐在路边

幻想着玛吉阿米的容颜

放不下吗 期待很浅

传说中的爱向来美得很遥远

故事结束 谁也无言

抬头却看见了不一样的蓝天

他坐在布达拉宫的身边

想了半天

慵懒的街走过多少遍

那风马也看了许多天

身边的人眉目淡淡笑叹倦

阳光雨下忽然出现飘雪

四季轮回之间明白了哪些

晴天的雪 雨夜的月

迷雾中的轨迹开始变得明显

从此心情 不再深浅

说声再见了那些伤感的字眼

前世种下的花会开在

今生的路边

醒来时忘记了夜间风雪

只是在梦里多了一些感觉

总会有一天都慢慢不见

就算曾经那么亲密无间

—拉萨乱雪


End file.
